


a million miles away

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Desire, F/M, Lust, Masturbating Beside A Sleeping Partner, Masturbation, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan's in bed.Holly's in need.





	a million miles away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: "Holly is worried about Dan losing even more sleep, but is horny as hell one night. Solution? Silent masturbation right next to him as he snoozes! Does she succeed, or does he wake up? I leave that in your capable hands!"

He was beautiful like this.

Absolutely still, every muscle in his face relaxed; one hand thrown over his head, his whole body sprawled – innocent, and open. Most nights he curls himself around Holly, hugging her like a throw pillow or a stuffed animal. But tonight the effort was too much for him and he’d collapsed half-dressed beside her, enduring the tail end of a long trip’s jet lag to give her his love, then fall asleep.

And Holly lay beside him, smelling his warm, sweet scent and absolutely aching for his touch.

Holly had tried to sleep. She’d counted sheep and numbers, and the perfectly formed cracks in the plaster over her head. She’d rolled over and over, and not able to find succor there, tried to think of nothing. To still the passion in her frame.

But her hand crept toward her breast anyway.

There did her fingers linger, stroking, provoking, taunting. Her nipples peaked and hardened, becoming hard and thrusting. She yearned for his tongue upon them but settled for the whisper of her own padded thumbs. 

Her hands journeyed downward; over the softness of her stomach, across and to the furred softness of her own mons.

Holly held herself in as she stroked herself, avoiding her clit, teasing everything but that part of her anatomy to wakefulness, trailing wetness, feeling herself swell and blossom. With her own slimmer fingers within she brought her other hand into play and began to very carefully stroke about her engorged clit, biting back soft, desperate, half-muffled cries.

Away did her mind gallop – to the best of places, to the joy of their courtship, to the happiness of here and now. The sensation of his licking tongue and the warmth and width of his cock, stretching her open and teasing her walls. The way his eyes would flash when he was going to come, and the sensation of long fingers tight and strong against her hip. It was a riot of scents and sensations and feelings; an utter orgy of selfish joy – muted, of course, to avoid waking Dan. 

He was actually snoring softly beside her, and though he’d never admit it the tip of his tongue was poking out.

Dan was inspiring – and adorable a thousand things that melted her heart and turned her into the gooiest woman on the planet in his presence. When the acme of it arrived, she bit back her birdsong. It emerged anyway, as a whine from her nose, as she squeezed her hand hard between her legs, every pulse leaving her utterly giddy, pleasure ebbing away. 

For a long moment her hand lingered in the slickness of her enjoyment. For a long moment, her heart danced like a ballerina in her breast. Then there was peace. Then she turned toward Dan and curled up against his bony slimness.

Only the ghostly hint of his smile betrayed the notion that he was thinking of her – far, far away in the happily clouded haven of his dreams.


End file.
